Larval Stalker
by ClairvoyantMoonchild
Summary: Harry Mason meets the ultimate evil known to most as the Larval Stalker... and the Ghost Penguin by me. Will he survive? A tribute to the cutest "enemy" of Silent Hill.


Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill. This is merely a tribute to the most unintentionally cute "enemy" of any game ever that I wrote in about five minutes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

With another crack of his handgun, Harry Mason flinched inwardly as he watched blood spurt from the head of yet another demon child that had been advancing on him with a knife. He stumbled away from the gruesome sight of its painful writhing and ran down one of the many hallways of the dark school, his flashlight offering him little visibility as his radio's static slowly faded away.

Harry stopped running and leaned against two double doors, breathing heavily and shivering in a cold sweat. Trying to regain his senses, Harry looked at the doors he was now leaning against and realized he had not yet explored this room. Not that it mattered, he thought bitterly. No matter what was beyond these doors, he knew it would do nothing to help him in his desperate search for his daughter.

Entering and shutting the door behind him, he looked around and quickly realized it was just an empty room. Yet another dead end. Harry sighed in defeat, and was about to leave when he heard his radio begin to emit static once more. Suddenly alert, Harry looked around the room, brandishing his gun, and prepared for an attack of some sort. But nothing seemed to be happening.

And then he saw it. A small, child-like ghost that was completely black in color. A featureless little demon, and it was creeping closer to him.

Harry gasped and backed away from the advancing monster, taking aim with his gun and firing with a deafening crack. But the bullet flew right through the creature, leaving no signs of damage.

"Damn!" Harry desperately fired again, but the monster was not perturbed at all by the bullets. Rather, it was coming closer, an unstoppable being of pure shadow.

Harry backed away and felt his back hit the wall, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. The radio's static was louder than ever, and Harry sank to the floor, gripped with horror at the sight of the approaching creature.

It was over. Silent Hill had finally conjured a devilry he could not defeat. Everything he had fought for and suffered through was all for naught. The image of a smiling Cheryl entered his mind and he felt a surge of guilt. _I'm sorry, Cheryl… I tried…_

At last, the evil little creature stood before him, staring at him with eyes he could not see. Harry took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the inevitable end.

It took a step closer…

And then…

"_Squeak!"_

Harry blinked.

"_Squeak!"_

"What… the… hell…?"

"_Squeak!"_ The little ghost emitted another cute squeaking sound before turning away, revealing to Harry what appeared to be a little tail, and waddling around the room like a penguin, occasionally losing its balance and falling forward slowly. But each time it did, it picked itself up and resumed its walk.

And so it continued for a few more seconds until at last, the ghost seemed to tire of its aimless loitering and vanished away into thin air, silencing the radio at last.

After about five minutes of recovering from his shock, Harry immediately stood up from his spot on the floor and straightened out his jacket, coughing and looking around nervously as he tried to salvage his dignity. At least no one had been around to see him.

Unfortunately, as he exited the room, he was greeted by the sight of a demon child rolling around on the floor laughing (a very disturbing sight), apparently having heard the whole confrontation from outside and Harry's fear of the tiny ghost.

"Shut up," Harry scowled and he stomped down the hallway in a huff, leaving the little bastard to its fun.

_Oh well,_ He thought to himself. _At least now I'm ready for anything._

Several hours later…

The giant Split-Head lizard growled gutturally, saliva dripping from its disgusting mouth as it smelled its living meal. The demon of darkness slowly began to approach Harry, hell-bent on devouring him and condemning him to final moments of pure pain and suffering.

Harry yawned. "Yeah… but I bet you aren't impervious to bullets."


End file.
